<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Promise by stuckwithasnakeboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172342">Broken Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy'>stuckwithasnakeboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, but theres only like a second of comfort, its not too angsty though so its fine, no beta i wrote this at five am and we die like the champions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link defeats Windblight but falls soon after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like watching a ghost. Funny, ironic even, that he would think that as he was in that moment. He was merely a spirit but this person, they were not the one he had known all those years ago. They were merely a shell with nothing inside, empty and hallow.</p><p>Still, even with this person and his love in another life, Revali had the urge to reach out and hold them, never let them go again. It wouldn’t matter if he did. He would just pass through.</p><p>He watched them as they walked through Vah Medoh and he guided them along, doing his best to keep up the front he had worn when they had first met. When he watched them fight against the very monster that had killed him it was harder to keep that front. However, they did it.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be plucked. You defeated him, eh? Who would have thought?” his voice became quiet, more breathless when he was finally able to look them in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes hadn’t changed. All he could think of when he stared into them was the life they had shared one hundred years ago. He used to be the first thing those eyes saw when they woke. He missed those days.</p><p>“I suppose I should thank—“</p><p>He didn’t get to finish his sentence. The knight, the poor knight who was already trembling from the cold now that the adrenaline had started to wear off, had fallen to the ground. Revali may have felt pride if it wasn’t for the shaking of shoulders and the small whimpers. Instead he closed his eyes and sighed, taking several steps closer.</p><p>He hesitated and placed a hand on Link’s back. With much concentration and will power, his hand didn’t phase through. He sat beside them, doing his best to help them through whatever was playing through their mind. He resorted back to old remedies, he started to whistle the tune of a lullaby.</p><p>Several minutes pasted and halfway through the second song Link started to calm down. They looked up, their eyes red and cheeks stained with tears. Something was different now, something had changed, these were no longer the empty eyes that had come aboard Vah Medoh. No, these were filled with regret, love, guilt, and pain.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” they signed, “I broke my promise.”</p><p>“As did I,” Revali told them. “Neither of us are to blame. It’s no one’s fault what happened but Calamity Ganon’s,” he said, the words feeling odd on his tongue. It was a lie in his eyes, he blamed himself for not being more prepared but it was one hundred years ago. He had to accept that there was nothing he could do.</p><p>Link shook their head and looked down at the moss covered machine that was Vah Medoh. Their fingers traced part of the design untouched by the plant. “Neither of us believe that,” they stated.</p><p>Revali said nothing, only wrapped his arms around Link, even if they couldn’t feel heat anymore and it took far too much concentration to not phase through than it ought to. He didn’t want to let go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>